1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to skateboards and specifically to a manufacturing technique for applying a decorative marking to a selected surface of a skateboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Skateboards are, in effect, a single relatively large roller skate having a board on which the user stands and having rollers which support the board to permit the board to travel with the user thereon. Skateboards provide a considerable source of pleasure to the users thereof while at the same time being a source of sporting activity which requires considerable physical skill.
In the past, the skateboard upper surface has normally been provided with a roughened finish to improve traction. This surface could be provided, for instance, by embedding grit or other particulate matter in the coating applied to the upper surface. The upper surface has also included decorative markings at times. The lower surface of the skateboard was normally provided with a smooth finish, allowing more decorative markings to be applied thereto. In a typical prior art technique, a decorative image was applied to the skateboard lower surface by silkscreening the graphics and artwork thereon. Often times, multiple layers were silkscreened onto the board lower surface and the finished image was sealed by applying a lacquer coating. The overall effect of the artwork provided on the board lower surface has proved to be important in the sales appeal of the skateboard.
Despite the overall satisfactory appearance of the decorative markings applied in the prior art, the silkscreened images were not as sharp and well defined as images obtained by conventional printing processes. Also, the multiple step silkscreen application was messy and time consuming, adding to the cost of manufacture.
A need exists for an improved method for applying a decorative marking to a skateboard which would be cheaper and more efficient than the prior art techniques.
Another need exists for such a method which would provide a decorative image on a skateboard surface comparable in quality to the images obtained by conventional offset printing processes.